


HamLaf Smut

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	HamLaf Smut

Alexander was bored.

Alexander didn’t like being bored.

He decided to do what any normal bored person would do. He lowered his gym shorts and set his manhood free, stroking himself to hardness before grabbing his phone and opening Snapchat. He took a few pictures of himself before finding the best one and figuring out what filter went best with it.

Once it was a work of art, he sent it to his boyfriend, Lafayette, hoping to get him home from hanging out with his friends a little bit sooner.

Lafayette definitely saw it. He was already on his phone at the time, switching between that and making small talk with his friends when he got the notification. Knowing Alex and his sex drive, he already knew to hide the screen before opening the message, seeing exactly what he expected. He rolled his eyes playfully and messaged him.

[Me: I thought we talked about dick pics]

[Alex <3: I thought you knew they were a part of my personality :P]

[Alex <3: That’s not my point, though. I’m boooooorrrrred.]

[Me: And what do you want me to do about it?]

Aleander tutted and sent another picture.

[Alex <3: Duh, come help me.]

Lafayette laughed to himself and put away his phone, excusing himself from the group and letting them know he had to go home.

When he got there, he found Alexander on the couch, taking care of his own problem. Lafayette stopped him and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

“You know the rules, not on the couch. People do sit there, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up,” Alexander urged, the anticipation turning him on even more.

Lafayette carried him to their room and dropped him on the bed, stripping down as Alexander did the same.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Alexander announced proudly, sitting up on his knees.

“No you’re not,” Lafayette corrected, gently pushing Alexander onto his back and grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

Once Alexander understood, he tutted. “But I wanted to top.”

“You sent me dick pics and were masturbating on the couch, as if I wouldn’t find out. Consider this your punishment.”

Alexander huffed, disappointed. He had no problem with bottoming, but he had been looking forward to screwing his boyfriend into the mattress.

Lafayette was quick to lube himself up and used whatever lube stayed on his hand to slowly stroke Alexander’s erection a few times. “Just relax for me, mon cher.”

Alexander didn’t have to be told twice. He moaned softly and shut his eyes, letting himself relax completely into the mattress. He felt Lafayette lifting his hips and gasped a bit as he felt Lafayette begin to push into him, a bad habit he had.

Lafayette shushed him gently and ran his hand over his side. “Relax, Alexander. I know you can do it.”

Alexander nodded. “Sorry..” He relaxed again and Let Lafayette push in the rest of the way, moaning as he felt him bottom out.

“Fuck..” Lafayette muttered under his breath. He stopped stroking Alexander and used both hands to grip his hips, slowly thrusting into him and groaning at how Alexander felt around him.

“Faster,” Alexander urged, jerking himself off now that Lafayette had stopped.

Lafayette nodded and did just that, moving faster in and out of him, slowly speeding up until he was almost drilling into Alexander, the Caribbean man moaning beneath him. “Fuck, Alex..” he moaned.

“Laf, I’m close,” Alexander warned, groaning as he felt Lafayette hitting his prostate. He felt the pleasure slowly getting better and better until it pushed him over the edge, streams of cum shooting out of him and every muscle in his body tensing and relaxing as he came.

Lafayette helped him ride through it before pulling out, finishing himself off and letting his own cum make a mess all over Alexander, sighing contently as he finally relaxed. He got up and went to the bathroom, running the showed before getting Alexander, helping him wash off.

“You keep treating me like this, I might send you dick pics every time you go out,” Alexander joked as Lafayette washed his hair.

“Do it and I’ll learn to stop,” Lafayette jokingly threatened.

Alexander just shrugged and leaned against Lafayette, focusing on the feeling of his fingers against his scalp. Whatever Lafayette did, Alexander knew his boyfriend would leave him satisfied. He always did.


End file.
